


ONHO for LIFE

by moonybins



Category: SHINee
Genre: Heartwarming WEEDING, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonybins/pseuds/moonybins
Summary: The wedding bells were ringing and someone was walking down the eisle DO YOU KNOW WHO!
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew, onho





	ONHO for LIFE

kdsflkjdlkjsfdlsdflldlksjdkflksjdkfslkjsdssflkjdsllksfdjlkfjdsllkdsjlklfjsdajlksdfadjlkfdjlksfdjkslkdjfldjlkjsfldfjf;lsdkfjldklskdljsfsldfkjlkjsldfkfsdlkfjlfsdkjlksdlkjsldfkljdlsdfkjfdlsfkdjdsldfkjflksjdffsflkdjlsfdkjfsldksjflsfkdjfklkjfsdflsfkdjklsfkdjlslsfdkljksfdlkjsfdlkjsfdlkjsfdlkjsdfslkjsdfljsfdljkdsfjlkkdsfjlksfdjsdlkfjdslfkjjsdlkjsdjlkslkdfjfjsldkajf the sound was playing a minho walked down the idol to his soon to be husband JINKI . It was a closed wedding so all of his fans were allowe dto come and it WAS SO SWEET. Minho had almost started tearing up when he had seen jinki  
s beautiful wedding dress shining in thestar lgit. sniff sniif he siad jinki you look UlGY  
. Jinki eyes started to glinsese with utte r beautify FERV. Minho couldn't even concucy kiss if was aaminzing THANK YO JINKI HE SAID. THAT  
S so seweet i can't believev that you would do this to me. Miho had beeen crying the night before when they made the desicion to get married. Minho had a had a really hrad day and things had been difficult he had been trig to the talk to all of the members but no one of the undrestood him he was not very easily understood. Minho was a avery confusing guy . they had all given up on jinkis' antics and minho had too but when jiinki came over to him on the day of the dead. he patted him on the back and said Jinki I'm hear fo ryou please don't be too much. It's okay minho jinki said why are you upset minho cuoldnt really explain it to anyone except for jinki jonestly without jinki he had sno idea where he would be today. Jinki was his salivation he needed jinkki to be ther for him . because no one else udnerstood jinki's cry for help expcet jinki. It was diffucilt for minho to understand since in it was so lat ein the night. him self ehe gave jinki and BIG Juicy kidsss. Miho and jinki had wwent on several dates in the past but none so as special as that specific one. It was difficult for minho to admit but he truly did feel that jinki was the ony one for him. SO as the beefs starting ringing and he was walking down the eile he looked around and appreiciated all the minho has done for him in the past 234 yers.


End file.
